


Unexpected Benefits

by azriona



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Flash Fic, GridLOCK DC Flash Fic 2015, Other, Peace Corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson joined the Peace Corps with enthusiasm and a desire to do good in the world.  Poor Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Emmagrant01’s and Mydwynter’s flash fiction workshop at GridlockDC 2015. If you’ve never done flash fiction with them before: you get five prompts, and you have 20 minutes to write a fic, which you then share with the folks in your group. The theme was “sexy AUs”. Four of my prompts were Anderson, Mary, Peace Corps, “What did you tell him/her?”, and the fifth prompt was the last two words of this fic.
> 
> I just want to emphasize that I know NOTHING about the Peace Corps, except that they are a wonderful organization that does good work across the world, and even though I love the character of Mary Morstan, I'm pretty sure they would not hire her under any circumstances. Ever.

“So every Tuesday we have a discussion session about contemporary issues,” said Anderson as he walked down the hall with the new recruit. 

 

“Mmm,” said the new recruit, but she didn’t sound as if she was really paying attention, particularly since she was also looking out each of the windows in the fourth-story building which served as the Warsaw Peace Corps headquarters. 

 

“Yes, it’s very popular among the students; they appreciate having a chance to use their English language skills.  Have you taught English before, Miss—”

 

“No,” said the new recruit.  She banged on the window frame with the flat of her hand, as if testing it for strength, and then pushed it open with a loud screech.

 

“Er – usually we leave the windows closed.  Since it’s winter, and the heating isn’t terribly good.” 

 

The new recruit took no notice; instead, she knelt down to the floor and began to unbutton her coat, followed by her shirt.  Anderson’s mouth dropped open as the woman’s bra – white with black lace, quite fancy – appeared.

 

“Ah,” he said, unable to think of anything else to say.  “Or maybe you like the cold?”

 

“You might want to stand away from the windows,” said the woman, and carefully looked out the window, as if checking to see if something was in sight.

 

“Why?”

 

“Wouldn’t want you to be hit by the cross-fire,” explained the woman, and reached into her trousers.  Anderson swallowed hard.

 

“ _Cross-fire_?” he squeaked.

 

“Do you know what I tell people who ask too many questions?”

 

“What do you tell them?”

 

The woman pulled a very long, very thin, very black rifle out of her trousers.  Anderson sat down with a thump.

 

“Now you’re catching on,” said the woman, and she almost sounded admiring.  She went to her knees and turned to the window, aimed the rifle, and as Anderson watched, seemed to follow someone along the road. 

 

The shot took Anderson by surprise, but it was absolutely not him who shrieked at the loud bang.  It must have been the woman who fired the gun, although she seemed fairly satisfied and was already sitting back down on the floor under the window with a particularly odd expression on her face.  A smiling expression.  A happy expression.  A somewhat blissed-out expression.

 

Her bra was strangely tented out, too.

 

“Um,” said Anderson, staring at her bra.

 

“Well, that’s done,” she said briskly, and began to put everything back together.

 

Anderson watched her, unable to think of a single thing to say.  The Peace Corps did _not do_ this sort of thing. 

 

He could hear the sounds of sirens outside on the street, but the woman merely redressed, whistling a jaunty tune.

 

She was almost gone when he finally blurted it out.  “But why did you remove your _shirt_?”

 

The assassin grinned at him.  “Nipple stimulation.”


End file.
